Salah
by Leicessterberry
Summary: apa salahku hyung? jelaskan agar aku tidak terus memikirkan alasanmu sampai aku gila. YoonMin Fanfiction


**Salah**

 **YoonMin Fanfiction**

 **OneShot;Amburadul;Amatir;Typos;MissingWords;Rate T;**

 **enjoy it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just L**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

Setahun berlalu dan bayangmu semakin membuatku jatuh dalam kenyataan ini. Rasa sakit yang menggelayuti hati, merangkul tubuh yang rindu akan senyummu. Sosokmu yang dulu hadir perlahan menghampiriku dengan hangat dan menyemaikan benih cinta di ladang hati yang gersang ini.

Tak kusangka aku begitu menyayangimu….!

Tapi saat ini, suara tawamu sesakkan jantugku. Tatap matamu bekukan tubuhku. Caramu bicara teteskan air mataku. Inilah yang kurasakan padamu saat ini. Kau berubah menjadi sosok yang begitu dingin, sosok yang tak menganggapku ada. Padahal dulu kau adalah makhluk terhangat yang pernah kutemui, selalu ada di sampingku, meski kau bukan milikku. Apa yang membuatmu begitu berubah? Apa salahku?

Akhirnya, rasa penasaran dan serba salah yang aku rasakan. Aku rindu akan tawamu yang dulu, aku rindu akan candamu dulu.

"Hey. jangan melamun terus" ucap Taehyung membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Hey!" Dengan sedikit terlonjak aku memukul bahu sahabatku itu, dia meringis pelan.

"Coba lihat kau ada diman, bro?" kata-kata Taehyung yang langsung membuat tubuhku membeku. Ternyata dari tadi aku masih berdiri di depan pintu kelas dengan tatapan kosong, tanpa melakukan apapun.

" _Oh_ " Sambil menyentuh kening, aku merasa betapa bodohnya aku saat itu.

"Mau cerita Jimm? Dari hari ke hari bibirmu ini semakin terlihat smakin seperti bebek. Ada apa, hm?" katanya yang langsung ke inti pembicaraan yang paling kuhindari saat ini.

"Emh, tidak ada apa-apa." Kataku dengan suara yang terdengar lemah.

"Ok, anggap saja aku percaya. Ayo masuk" ajaknya.

Meski aku tak pernah bercerita kepada sahabatku ini, tapi dia mengerti dan tahu bagaimana harus bersikap. Aku adalah orang yang tidak suka didesak untuk bercerita, jika aku sendiri tak menginginkannya. Sudah seminggu lebih aku menjadi sedikit gila dengan keadaan ini. Sudah beribu cara dan alasan kupikirkan apa yang membuatnya berubah seperti sekarang ini. Apa salahku? Beribu kali kuberpikir, tak pernah kutemukan jalan keluarnya.

Bel sekolah berdering nyaring memekakkan telinga seperti biasanya. Tapi kelas hari ini masih begitu sepi, hanya segelintir orang yang baru memasuki kelas. Jam pertama adalah kelas seni, dan untuk itu, aku telah menyiapkan gitar untuk presentasi menyanyi pagi ini. Nama demi nama bergilir, hingga guru seni menyebut nama Park Jimin si Tampan –anggap saja begitu- . Aku terperanjak, setengah cepat aku berjalan ke depan kelas. Membungkuk singkat lalu dengan pelan, aku mulai berdendang dengan diiringi petikan gitar akustik yang kubawa tadi. Dalam hati, lagu ini kupersembahkan untukmu yang ada disana. "Yoongi hyung, sosokmu yang duduk di bangku paling belakang, lagu ini untukmu". Batinku.

 _…. I don't want to fall the pieces. I just want to sit and stare at you. I don't want to talk about it._

 _…. And I don't want a conversation. I just want to cry in front of you. I don't want to talk about it. 'Cause I'm in love with you…_

Sekilas, sebelum benar-benar mengakhiri lagu ini, aku melihat tatap matanya tertuju padaku. Untuk sesaat mata kami bertemu, mata itu, mata yang kurindukan. Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Mengapa kau menampakan wajah yang penuh kesedihan yang sama denganku? Mengapa kau menjauhiku? Batinku terkoyak dengan kenyataan yang tak bisa kumengerti.

"Tepuk tangan untuk suara lembut dari Jimin. Luar biasa seperti biasanya" Terdengar suara guruku diikuti dengan tepuk tangan teman-temanku.

"Min Yoongi. _Please perform your performance."_

Dari tempat dudukku, aku mencoba mencerna setiap nada dan syair yang dia nyanyikan, begitu indah, terlalu indah hingga membuatku ingin meneteskan air mata. Padahal dia menyanyikan dengan style rap'nya seperti biasanya tapi aku dapat merasakan kesedihan dari setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku segera ikut memberikan tepuk tangan untuk Yoongi hyung saat dia mengakhiri nyanyiannya.

Pelajaran hari ini selesai sudah. Saatnya untuk mengepak barang-barangku, dan siap untuk pulang. Tapi tiba-tiba duo FoC menariku bangkit dan membawaku dengan paksa untuk mengikutinya. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Taehyung dan Jungkook sahabat yang paling bodoh dan konyol yang pernah kutemui.

"Hey! Hey!" Protesku sambil sedikit berontak.

"Diam dan ikut saja." Ucap Jungkook padaku. Kulihat Taehyung memasuki mobilnya. Yang entah sejak kapan dia membawa mobil ke sekolah. dia mulai melajukan mobilnya keluar dari parkiran sekolah.

Kemudian aku mulai tahu, kemana mereka akan membawaku, jalan ini menuju ke arah rumah Taehyung. Tapi yang membuatku heran, kami terus melaju padahal rumahnya telah terlewati beberapa menit yang lalu. Ternyata aku dibawa ke danau yang berada di dekat rumahnya. _Wow… amazing_. Batinku.

"Nah Kita Sampai!" Ucap Jungkook penuh semangat.

"Sekarang ceritakan semua masalahmu kepada kami!" pintanya langsung membuatku terbengong ria.

Ragu-ragu aku untuk menceritakan semuanya. Tapi apalah artinya seorang sahabat, jika kau tak mau berbagi dengannya. Kemudian, aku mulai menceritakan semuanya.

Hari itu, hari terakhir yang kami alami bersama, hari di mana aku kehilangan sosok yang nyaman untukku bersandar. Waktu itu, untuk sekian kalinya aku akan diantar pulang oleh Yoongi hyung. Di jalan, tiba-tiba teman-temannya datang, mereka menghampiri kami, dengan tatapan penasaran, mereka memandangku lekat-lekat. Saat itu juga Yoongi hyung langsung menyuruhku pulang dengan tatapan marah bercampur menyesal. Mendengarnya, aku hanya bisa menurut saja, dan dari jauh aku melihat sosok Yoongi hyung yang sedang dikerumuni oleh teman-temannya. Dia mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu, tapi aku tak tahu apa itu.

Malamnya aku menerima chat line darinya

 **\SugaMin/**

' **Maafkan aku'**

Sejak saat itu Yoongi hyung tidak pernah berbicara padaku bahkan lewat ponsel sekalipun. Genap dua minggu sejak kejadian itu, dan diantara kami tidak ada perubahan. Aku sudah seperti orang gila dibuatnya. Aku terus memikirkan apa salahku, apa sebenarnya salahku padanya. Tapi tak ada kata yang cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Di tambah lagi, aku bukanlah pacarnya. Tidak ada kata cinta di antara kami. Kami hanya sepasang teman yang nyaman jika kami berdua bersama. Jika salah satu dari kami tak ada, kami merasa seperti kehilangan separuh bagian dari tubuh kami, yang jelas itulah yang saat ini kurasakan. Atau mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja.

Jujur, aku tak punya cukup keberanian untuk menanyakan semuanya. Sekarang yang ada diantara kami hanya "diam, diam, dan diam" tanpa menyapa dan bicara satu sama lain. Aku rindu dengan Yoongi hyung yang dulu. Yoongi hyung yang selalu bercanda denganku.

"Aiish, seharusnya kau ceritakan sejak kemarin jadi kami bisa membantumu." Ucap Taehyung sambil bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Jungkook yang dari tadi melempar batu ke arah danau hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng tak percaya.

"Yoongi hyung pasti mempunyai alasana atau kau melakukan hal yang salah?" Tanya Jungkook padaku.

"Entahlah… Apa aku membuatnya malu di depan teman-temannya?" tanyaku.

"Malu kenapa? Siapa yang akan malu jika bersamamu? Namja imut berpipi chubby dengan bibir tebal yang seksi dan tubuh montok." Ujar Taehyung yang l;angsung membuat Jungkook tertawa dan membuatku mendelik kesal. Menendang kakinya cukup membuatku puas saat mendengar suara ringisannya.

"Kalau begitu hyung tinggal menanyakannya langsungkan?" ucap Jungkook yang mendapat toyoran dahi dariku.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih? Kalau berani, sudah dari dulu aku bertanya." Kataku sarkatis yang tak bisa menerima betapa bodohnya temanku ini.

"benar juga" katanya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak dan otak polosnya.

Jreng…Jreng…Jreng…Suara gitar akustik mengagetkan aku dan Jungkook, dengan wajah yang serius Taehyung memainkan gitarku untuk memecahkan suasana. Kami pun terlarut dalam alunan melodi yang dimainkan oleh Taehyung.

" _Let's go home_." ajak Taehyung dengan so inggrisnya, dia mengajak kami berdua pulang, karena hari sudah sore. Kulirik jam tanganku menunjukan pukul lima sore. Kami bertiga bangkit dari tempat duduk kami, dan beranjak pulang.

"Jimm, aku ada ide." Katanya yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah kami. lalu kemudian berbisik-bisik dengan Jungkook.

"Apa..?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Liat aja besok." Katanya yang semakin membuatku penasaran.

"Sialan…." Jungkook dan Taehyung hanya tertawa terkekeh mendengar umpatanku

Siang ini, saat pelajaran akan berakhir, duo FoC bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya untuk pulang. Buru-buru sekali, batinku. Tepat saat bel berbunyi tiga kali, mereka langsung berlari keluar kelas.

"Tunggu….!"teriakku karena aku telah ditinggalnya. "Ada apa sih, konyol.." aku bergumam sendiri karena kesal, dan mereka sama sekali tidak menoleh saat aku berteriak.

Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, aku mencoba mengejar kedua temanku itu. Tapi, dari kejauhan, kulihat mereka sedang bercengkrama dengan orang yang semingguan ini telah membuatku gila. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoongi hyung. Orang yang begitu kusayangi, dan paling tak kumengerti. _Damned!_ Batinku.

Perlahan-lahan, aku berjalan mendekati mereka. Detak jantungku semakin lama semakin cepat seiring dengan jarak yang semakin dekat. Samar-samar aku mulai bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Mereka sedang membicarakan aku.

Dari tempat ini, aku harap Yoongi hyung tidak bisa melihatku. Aku ingin sekali mendengar percakapan mereka. Yang berarti aku harus menguping, tapi objeknyakan aku. Tak apalah.

"…Kau kenapa hyung? Apa salah Jimin? Kau tau ka kalau dia—" Terdengar suara Taehyung yang semakin membuat jantungku berlari marathon. Selama ini, inilah hal yang ingin aku tanyakan. "Apa salahku? Ayo hyung jawab!" Batinku. Kulihat dia memotong kalimat Taehyung dengan gelengan kepala.

"Jimin tidak salah. Anggap saja Aku yang salah" ucap Yoongi hyung dengan wajah datarnya. Membuatku mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. 'Anggap?'.

"Lalu?"

Sekali lagi Yoongi hyung menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mulai kembali melangkahkan kakinya tapi Jungkook menahan tangannya.

"Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Jimin hyung. Dia sedang memikirkan apa salahnya yang membuatmu berubah hyung. Atau kata-kata hyung waktu itu hanya kebohongan saja?" terdengar suara Jungkook yang mulai meninggi. Kata-kata apa?. Batinku semakin bingung. Sorot mata Jungkook dan Taehyung tampak menajam.

"Ini bukan urusan kalian jadi sebaiknya biarkan aku pergi." Terdengar suara dingin Yoongi hyung yang sontak membuatku terkejut. Tak tahan lagi, aku beranjak dari tempatku dan menghampiri mereka.

"Hyung"

Seketika itu Yoongi hyung langsung menoleh dan memasang wajah yang tidak terbaca antara kaget dan panik. Sepertinya dia tak pernah mengira akan ada aku ditempat ini.

Dia kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya? Kuharap kau jujur." Kuberanikan diri untuk menanyakannya. Aku ingin segera mengakhiri kegelisahan ini.

"Aku harap aku bisa" katanya yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, yang sepertinya tak ingin melihat mataku.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Apa salahku sehingga membuatmu berubah dingin seperti ini? Kalau aku salah, aku minta maaf. Tapi jangan seperti ini."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, karena bukan kau yang salah" Jawabnya sambil kembali beranjak pergi memasuki ruang klub basket. Taehyung menepuk bahuku dan mengisyaratkan dengan dagunya untuk mengikuti Yoongi hyung.

"Hyung tunggu!"

Aku mengikutinya masuk ke ruang klub basket

"Tapi kenapa hyung ? beri aku penjelasan yang tidak membuatku gila memikirkan apa alasanmu menghindariku" kurasakan mata ini semakin panas, semakin lama pandanganku semakin kabur sementara Yoongi hyung menatapku lama lalu dia mendesah pelan saat melihat kedua mataku berkaca-kaca. Yoongi hyung mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai rambutku.

"Aku tak tahu kau begitu terluka. Aku hanya tak ingin teman-temanku mengincarmu, aku tak ingin mereka salah sangka dengan kita. Maaf ya…" katanya lembut sambil menenangkan aku. "Kau tahu, sudah sekian lama aku bersamamu, sehari tanpamu sungguh membuatku hampa Jimin'ah" lanjutnya.

"Kau baru sadar! aku sudah setahun yang lalu, kau tahu…" kataku sambil mengusap air mataku yang berniat turun.

"Setahun?"

Tiba-tiba Yoongi hyung menarik tubuhku ke pelukannya, dalam dekapannya dia mengucapkan cinta. Tapi saat ini kata itu tak penting lagi bagiku, yang terpenting adalah aku dan Yoongi hyung sudah menyelesaikan masalah kecil yang dibesar-besarkan olehnya. Dan perlahan aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan beraa mint dibibirku. Kalian bisa menebaknyakan.

.

.

.

"Jadi hanya karena itu?" Tanya Jungkook setelah mengintip film drama di ruang klub basket.

"Mereka memang pembuat drama terbaik" ujar Taehyung sambil merangkul bahu Jungkook.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi karena aku yakin mereka akan lama dan ada 3 teman yang menunggu cerita kita" lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau satu ciuman dulu?" Tanya Jungkook dengan wajah super polosnya Taehyung hanya bisa menggeleng singkat lalu menyudutkan Jungkook di belokan Tangga menuju lantai 3. Jungkook dan otak tidak polosnya.

End

PS : cerita ini L buat karena L bosen nunggu Swag yang belum selesai bikin cerita La maschera. Semoga readernim menyukainya.


End file.
